Lire
Description Main Info Name: Lire Age: 15 Favorite Activity: Anything related to Spirits Pet Peeve: Monsters (especially the ugly ones) Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However in recent years, the war of humans expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occurred. The elves decided to end their isolation and cooperate with the Humans. Working together, the elves and the humans discover that Kaze’aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent. To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the elves decided to continue investigating Kaze’aze, and formed the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined the Grand Chase on behalf of the elves. Other *Lire appears to be able to keep herself calm better than her teammates. *Lire is usually the one breaking up the fights of Arme and Elesis whenever they quarrel with each other. *Although she happens to act so mockingly, it's probably because she tries to get rid of or hide her fear. Unlocking Lire is one of the three base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"You are so weak."'' *''"Ow!"'' *''"I was going to take it easy, but oh well!"'' *''"Aw, it looks like I may win again!"'' *''"Oh, no! I won!" *"I'd rather not get dirty, but I'll be your opponent."'' *''"It looks like you guys need more training."'' *''"It's getting dusty."'' *''"Oh no, are you badly hurt?"'' Trivia *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. **However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir. *In Elsword, another game designed by KoG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Rena was based on Lire. However, Rena as well as her home world are fading out since the power gems of El are dying out. She sets out on a journey to locate more El power gems in hopes to restore her place and the elven plane connected to this world. *Lire is the only character that uses archery; a bow and arrows. *Noticeably, Lire doesn't have a quiver. Instead, the arrows come from Hammerspace. *Lire can fire numerous arrows/bolts without delay (most noticeably the Crossbowman and the Archer's Barrage). In real-life, this would be illogical as it is nearly impossible to fire multiple arrows in a few seconds. *In all of her combos, notice how far she can bend back. This in real-life is also illogical as bending too far would damage and/or break one's spine. *Lire is one of two characters that specializes in machinery, the other being Mari. **In Lire's case, both Demi Shock and Magic Missile seemingly contain mechanical properties. *Strangely, the Dialogue Image as well as some Artwork of Lire shows her eyes are yellowish. However, all her Character Images and some other Artwork present it being greenish. Category:Characters